


Feels Like Flying

by NewUserNamesAreHard



Series: Written for Poirot Cafe [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewUserNamesAreHard/pseuds/NewUserNamesAreHard
Summary: Sometimes a scarf isn’t just a scarf.(Written for Poirot Cafe Super Short Contest #24. Unsurprisingly, the prompt was 'scarf'.)





	Feels Like Flying

-xoXox-

Shinichi clung to KID, his arms tightening around the magician’s waist. The creak of his leather jacket was barely audible over the roar of the motor, but Shinichi was cataloging every detail. The way the wind whipped through his hair. The way his heart beat sped as KID leaned the motorcycle to the side, taking the mountain road’s treacherous curves as if they were no more dangerous than the straightaways. The straightaways that they practically flew down at nearly triple the speed limit.  
  
The wind was cold as it rushed by, but Shinichi couldn’t bring himself to care. “It feels like flying.” He yelled in KID’s ear, uncertain if the magician would even hear him. They were pressed front to back, closer than a detective and phantom thief had any business being to each other.  
  
Shinichi could feel KID’s laugh reverberate through his chest more than he could hear it. And he was oddly okay with that. KID had a great laugh, laughs. Over the last few hours Shinichi had heard the thief laugh in at least 6 different ways, but feeling it mix with the vibrations of the engine added a certain something.  
  
He still wasn’t certain how he had ended up in the middle of nowhere riding behind his high energy doppelganger, but it was exactly what he needed. Getting away from the life he had worked so hard to get back to. Because 3 years later, nothing was the same.  
  
_“What’s the matter, Meitantei?” KID asked as he appeared from seemingly nowhere._  
  
_Shinichi glanced up from where he had been staring absently at the rapidly cooling to-go cup of coffee in his hands. For a moment he considered ignoring the thief, but they had never really been on bad terms. Thiers was a relationship of absence and occasional aid, punctuated by moments of excessive irritation. The truth was, KID, for all of his disguises, was no more a stranger to Shinichi than the friends that had welcomed him home. “It’s not the same.”_  
  
_“Of course not.” KID answered with a grin as he leaned across the back of the bench Shinichi was sitting on. “No one can go through what we’ve been through and still look at the world the same.”_  
  
_“All I wanted was to go back to the life that was taken from me.”_  
  
_The magician’s smile dimmed slightly. “That’s the thing about life. It goes on even if you aren’t participating.”_  
  
_Shinichi looked back at his coffee. “I missed a lot in 3 years.”_  
  
_“But you gained a lot too.”_  
  
_“Like what? What did I gain in my quest to take down the black organization? A group of friends 10 years younger than me that I can’t even see anymore? A collection of allies that will never know I was the one they worked with? Bullet wounds and battle scars?” Shinichi’s voice broke as the last words pushed themselves past his lips. The losses were so much easier to count than the gains._  
  
_KID hummed for a moment. “A scarf.”_  
  
_Ugh. KID logic. The kind that made no sense what-so-ever when you thought about it, but would seem perfectly reasonable when explained. Err… if explained. “What?”_  
  
_“A scarf.” KID repeated as a length of hand knit yarn settled around Shinichi’s shoulders._  
  
_Shinichi looked up to see KID’s neck bare to the chill of the late fall air, the scarf he had been wearing before conspicuously absent. “Why?”_  
  
_“Because you are what I gained in the time I lost. Being a phantom thief is very solitary, Meitantei. In my civilian life I have many people, but my night time persona… You are the closest thing to a friend that KID has.”_  
  
_It was odd hearing the thief refer to himself in the third person. And like he was two different people wrapped up in the same body. Though both were things Shinichi himself had done. “Thanks.” Shinichi said as he pulled the scarf tight around his neck. It wasn’t what most people would consider an olive branch, but Shinichi would take it as it was intended._  
  
_“Happy to help.” The thief replied as he vaulted over the back of the bench to settle next to Shinichi. The grin on KID’s face promised mischief and mayhem and fun. And Shinichi could really use more of that last one in his life._

-xoXox-

The End


End file.
